Trapped
by Psychedelic Panda Goddess
Summary: Bella's trying on lingerie, per request by Alice, so Alice steps in to help her. But she's left the key outside the door & they're trapped. Luckily for them, there are a few ways to pass the time when lust gets the better of you in a dressing room.
1. Locked In

**Summary: **Bella's trying on ultra-sexy lingerie, so Alice steps in to help her, but she's left the key outside the door & they're trapped. But, luckily for them, there are a few ways to pass the time when lust gets the better of you in a dressing room. M! One-Shot. AU, AH, Femslash. (did I cover them all? I hope so)

Alright then! This is a one-shot, loves. It's Bellice and if you don't like that, why did you click the button? I've been wanting to write this for a DAMN long time, and finally have the time in between pushing chapters to do it! Muhahaha. Anyway, enough ranting from the PandaDee.

**Prepare for the fucked up lemony goodness that runs through my mind everyday. **

**Locked In**

"Alice, please I really don't want to go shopping!" I was begging her, sitting on the ground, hoping that she wasn't strong enough to pull me away from my comfortable spot on the carpet.

There was more than one reason that made me so very hesitant to go shopping with Alice. First, I really hated that she could shop nonstop for hours and hours, looking at the same things because she couldn't make up her mind. Second, ever since I started dating her weird brother, I've had a crush on her. Trust me, if you think that's weird, imagine how I felt. I've never been attracted to a woman in my life, but when I first saw her bouncing down the stairs in a pair of underwear and a tank top that was too tight, my mouth dropped open and lust ran straight to the only place it knew how to: my loins.

Now that we were friends, Alice took me shopping constantly. Cool, right? Not really. She'd twirl in the skimpiest outfits, making my eyes want to fall out of my head with each one that passed, come out only wearing a pair of jeans because she wanted to know how her body looked in them, and the one I hated that most: lingerie shopping. That drove me out of the store to get a cold coffee to cool my body off before I jumped her and really regretted ever becoming her friend. Why was I put through the torture of seeing everything I wanted and never being able to have it?

I guess that was life – payment for the sin of having incredibly erotic thoughts about a woman. I'd just have to make due with the image of her in that skimpy bikini on a beach somewhere in Mexico. It was branded in my mind forever, of course, and that helped immensely in my release when I ran my fingers rapidly over my clit in the bathtub.

"Yes you do, Bella. Come on, we're going to Fredrick's because they're having a Valentine's day sale! I'll be fun!" She clapped and I felt myself gulp as my eyes go larger. Sexy black satin wrapped around her perfect skinny body? I'd be that creepy chick breathing heavily in the corner, coming closer and closer to spontaneous combustion as she pirouetted for me in every direction.

My throat swelled up and my voice came out in more a squeak than actual speech. "No, it won't be fun, but I can't Alice-"

Edward and all of his bronze haired glory came into the living room then, frowning at me. "Why not baby? Go on, it'll be fun. You've been stuck in this house all day," he sighed as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek sweetly from behind me.

I hated it when he got so affectionate, but I couldn't really tell him I was only with him to be close to his sister could I? No that was definitely not okay. I nodded in agreement, because there was no rational reason for me to object to spending a day out with his sexy sister at the mall. "Okay, I guess we'll be back in a few hours then," my voice was shaky with desperation and regret. Her smile was a mile wide when I agreed and she hugged me tight, squishing a part of me into Edward and rubbing her uncovered nipples across mine temptingly. I found myself staring mindlessly at her chest, and Edward laughed when he caught me nearly drooling over her perky nipples. I had to fight the knee-jerk reaction of running my fingers across her thin shirt – because that probably would freak her out, right? Yeah.

She ignored the zombie stare I was giving her and smirked at me. "Come on, let's get dressed Bella," she squeaked happily as she took my hand and started to drag me upstairs.

All aboard for the express train to hell? We've got room for one more.

I groaned to myself when she immediately threw her top into the laundry basket and walked over to her closet thoughtfully. I grabbed my jeans off the bed, assuming she'd set them there this morning before she asked me to go with her, and pulled them on over my underwear hastily. She turned back to me, seeming to be frowning that I was already dressed, and I had to look away from her hardened nipples quickly before they made me do something I had wanted to do for too long. Those damn things would be my undoing, I swore it.

She grabbed her leopard print bra, hooked it in the back and took out an off the shoulder shirt to almost match what I was wearing, but she managed to look more like a fashion model than someone going shopping. You see, Alice was absolutely perfect – to everyone. She had black hair that fell just past her chin and was almost always messy, beautiful green eyes just like Edward, and the sexiest curves I had ever seen in my entire life. She was only about five foot tall, but I was only five one so that wasn't saying much. The other thing about Alice was that she could do so much better than me, even if she was interested in women. I was pretty average: long brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, curves that cowered in fear of Alice's when they were exposed, and skinny legs like baseball bats. I didn't even know what _Edward_ saw in me, and that was saying something. He would fuck anything that walked, though.

"Ready?" she asked when her body was properly covered for Washington weather in early February. When I nodded, she linked her arm with mine and we were skipping down the stairs of the Cullen house. It wasn't really hers or anyone's, because Carlisle and Esme – their parents – rented it to us so we could take classes at the community college here in town. Yeah, we were a bunch of misfits that smoked to much pot in high school to make it into Dartmouth or Harvard. So what? Our lives were happy and we didn't worry about anything except what our next meal would be. Even it was usually, a cup of ramen noodles.

Alice lived here in Forks with me and our friend Rosalie, her brother's Edward and Emmett, and her boyfriend Jasper – who I envied beyond imagination. We were the oddest group of college kids in our small town, the richest by far, but none of that mattered to me. Alice was my best friend, and I loved her for her, not the money in her wallet: even if that love was high saturated with lust all the time, which was inevitably followed me being turned on ninety-nine percent of my life.

We were in her sporty Porsche car after telling our boys goodbye, speeding off toward some store in Port Angeles she'd been talking about for the last two weeks. I didn't pay much attention when she talked about fashion because I was pretty handicapped in that area. I thought Uggs, a pair of pajama shorts, and a sweatshirt was okay to wear to the supermarket when I just wanted to be comfortable. Apparently, that thought made Alice shudder and nearly have a panic attack, so I didn't speak of fashion after that afternoon.

"So Bella, I was thinking we could get you something this time. Edward's been talking about wanting to see you in some cute things when you sleep together during the weekends." She raised her eyebrows a few times suggestively, but I didn't miss how her eyes were cold and black like night. It almost looked like she was jealous – but that couldn't be. This was Alice we were talking about; Jasper's girlfriend, the sexy lingerie wearer of the Cullen house, and she was jealous of me getting attention from Edward? That seemed unlikely.

I nodded, "alright. You should pick it out though."

She snorted in response as we both slammed the car doors and she pressed the button to lock it. "Yeah, knowing you you'd leave the store empty handed saying you couldn't figure out what was lingerie and what was underwear."

I stopped walking for a second and looked at her questioningly. There was a difference?

I shook my head and wrapped my arm through hers when she pouted up at me. I was useless when it came to that pout. Totally useless. "Mhm, whatever you say Alice. So are you buying anything?" I asked when we jogged through the rain and into the warm atmosphere of the nearly empty shopping mall. She grabbed my hand, because we walked like this everywhere even if it made people look at us like we were some diseased lesbians, and pulled me into the sexy store before she answered. I always loved coming in here, only to finding a man who was dressed like a lady working behind the counter in a corset and heels. He smiled, recognizing Alice and I, and we waved back.

She dove for the sale's rack first, skimming through it. "Nope, today is just about you, hon, now let me look," she smirked, going right to the rack of sexy, skimpy black lace that didn't really have any specific shape. I felt myself imagining the way her body would look in some of the pieces and was thrust into a fantasy of Alice sitting on top of me, licking my skin with that sexy pink tongue, handcuffing me to something. _Fuck. _I looked away from her perfect ass in those jeans and found that paying attention to the people outside made things go easier. She tapped my shoulder after a few moments, holding up some things that weren't so incredibly terrible, and smiled at me.

"These ones should look good with your skin, but I have to see them on to know. Tanya?" she asked the clerk, "can we have a room?" The green haired woman showed us to the back, handed Alice the key and gave her explicit instructions to lock it from the outside because the door was broken on the inside. I doubted we'd really use the door anyway; it was Wednesday: not a big mall day. There were maybe ten people in the entire shopping center.

She handed me the silky lace, and the first two seemed pretty straight forward, but the last...well I'd put it on at the end. The first was a dark blue babydoll. It immediately made me think of Edward, which I guess was kind of the point, and I knew he'd enjoy it as much as I wouldn't. It was see through and incredibly too innocent for the things Edward and I did, so I knew this was already a no, but Alice wouldn't let me leave without seeing it for herself. I pulled the soft material over my shoulders, knocked on the door, and Alice opened it with a skeptical expression on her face.

What I didn't expect was for her to open the slit in the middle, touch my cold skin with her hot fingers, leaving a trail of lust all the way from the spot between my breasts down to the elastic of my underwear. I bit my lip and tried not to moan when her hands pulled me close, the same expression still on her face as my sex touched her through her jeans. "Uh," I chuckled, "Alice? What are you, uh, doing?"

Her face didn't change as she spun me around and let her hands pull my hips close, fulfilling almost all of my fantasies of her touches across my skin when my hips were pressed into hers and her hands ran down my back in the most delicious sort of friction. "I am trying to be Edward."

I laughed out loud, turned away from her hold on me to see her innocent expression, and saw she was being serious. "And why the _hell_ would you want to do that?"

She rolled her eyes. "To see what's gonna be sexy on you. And it's not this. This makes you look hot, but just doesn't have that _it_ factor I'm looking for. Next," she ordered, and took her hands off of my body so she could grab her coffee off the table again. My heart sunk, along with my libido, but if this was the first of three that meant her hands would be on me again very soon. It was only a matter of getting the next thing on as quickly as I could – and I knew I could do that if I had the mind to.

I got the tight lace that clung to my every curve on at last, knocked again, and this time she smirked before coming over to me. "Much better," her hand ran up my leg suggestively, skipped the spot between my legs, and ran up my stomach as she came closer. I could feel her breath on my neck, taste her perfume on my tongue, but just before I lost myself she pulled away.

"Nope, still not the one." I put my hands on my hips, glaring at the little pixie while she looked back at me almost too innocently. Did she know she was driving me crazy with these touches? Did she know of my sick desires? And if she did why was she encouraging them? No. Alice had no idea or she wouldn't be here with me.

"Fine, I'll get the last one on but if it's not the right one then we're done, alright?" She crossed her heart when she could hear the seriousness of my tone, held up two fingers, and nodded a few times. I hoped she was being truthful, because I didn't know how much more of this I could take without jumping her.

"Scouts honor."

I snorted, "you were in the girl scouts for a week, Alice, and that was ten years ago. You said you got too dirty after the first camping trip and quit without another word. I remember because Rose and I were stuck in it for six months while you spent time with your mom shopping in Paris."

She shrugged at my impeccable knowledge of our friendship, and defended herself, "so? I still went once so there. Go away, get that thing on." She commanded, pushing me with her hand to my chest back into the dressing room. I threw the red and black lace I'd just had on over the six foot tall door and she caught it expertly as I moved on to the cut out mess she expected me to get on.

"What the?" I mouthed, looking at the see through black thing that should have been a v-neck version of a bra, and the thin, long piece of fabric that went...somewhere.

"Alice?" I knocked and she opened it, only to have her eyes bug out of her head when she saw me naked. She blocked the door with her body, averting her green eyes as best as she could. She glared at me, a pink tint on her cheeks that I didn't understand.

She looked back toward the clerk, who spoke up and said she was leaving for a few minutes to get a coffee. She waited until the person locked the door, saying she'd be back as soon as her lunch was over, and turned to me, opening the door all the way. "What's the matter with you? You're supposed to put it on!"

I held up the barely-there piece of lace. "I don't know how to!"

She scoffed and pulled it the right way, showing me that I had it backwards. "You put your legs in here, your breasts in here."

I nodded, and she continued to hold it up while I slid my legs into the small holes. It was snug across the center of my stomach, and all the way down to where it cupped my sex. Alice slid the lacy top over my head, stood back to look at me appreciatively, only to notice that her back was pressed firmly against the door. It clicked shut. She started laughing when my jaw dropped, and tried the handle uselessly.

"Perfect. Just when we find the right one, we're locked in this fucking bathroom stall of a dressing room, and the clerk's off to lunch." She tried to move, only to press me against the cold mirror. There wasn't enough space for the both of us in here, not at all. We both started squirming, ending up touching random parts of each other as we tried to get comfortable, but it didn't happen and soon my legs were on either side of her and I was pressed against the glass. She was pressed against the door at the same time, laughing as we both tried to situate ourselves.

"Alice you're-"

"Bella, stop!" She pressed my near naked body against the cool wall again and I laughed at the pain the coldness brought as it ran across my back.

"I'm up against the thing, it's cold!"

"Stop _squirming_ and put you legs up here," she patted her hips and I looked at her very skeptically.

"Why?"

She stopped our movements, only to find that we were even more uncomfortable than we would have been if my legs were around her waist. "Because if you do, I can sit you down on the seat without us both being stuck in the same spot."

"Oh," I put my hands on her steady shoulders, gave her one last look to get approval, and when she nodded I wrapped my legs securely around her small waist, "like that?" My voice was unintentionally breathy, and I saw a darkness in her eyes that had never been there before.

She nodded, but instead of sitting me on the seat beside the window, she turned around and pressed my back against the door. I didn't understand where she was going with this but when I was back at her level, I saw my breasts were pushing up against her and our lips were only inches apart. She licked across the pale pink surface, making me want to do the same. I leaned in at the same time she did, feeling all of the lust in the air around us was too much, and our lips met.

It was like I'd finally found myself. One kiss sent wetness down to my excited sex. When she moaned and gripped my bare ass with her warm hands, I gasped out loud and brought fireworks to my mind by sliding my tongue inside of her mouth greedily. This was the part where I expected her to push me away and crawl over the door to get out, but she shoved her tongue back, fighting me with a moan on her lips. I couldn't believe this was happening; my dreams had come true...or I had died in some tragic lingerie battle of doom. Either way, I wasn't going to question anything and make her second guess her actions. The steady grinding of our hot centers together was the perfect rhythm for the things we were about to do.

"More baby," she gasped when my hands managed to do away with her shirt. "I fucking wanna taste every inch of you." Fuck me running. My hands fumbled with the zipper of her jeans and pulled them off her skinny legs, eager to please her in any way I could. We parted then, panting without words, and her lips met my neck as she pressed herself into me. I could feel her hot sex pressed right up against mine, taste the desire for more on her lips with each kiss, and when her hands pushed away the lace holding my intimate parts from her, I felt wetness spread across the bare folds there.

She halted her movements when her delicate fingers toyed with my clit, and her lips were at my ear, nibbling on my earlobe gently. It send shivers down my spine when her raspy voice was teasing at my ear, "do you want me, Bella? Is that why you're so fucking wet?"

I nodded, whispering a quiet yes because I was unable to form coherent words at the moment. Her fingers dipped down and she hissed when she felt just how wet I was from this whole situation. Lust bubbled in the pit of my stomach when her tongue flicked across my nipple and she sucked on it roughly. My hands traveled down the sexy contours of her body, feeling across her breasts that were pressed against mine when our lips met again. Her pink nipples were hard, aching for my touch, and when her hand went down to massage her dripping wet cunt, I swatted it away. That was my job, and I wanted to do it right the first time. I broke apart from her lips, giving her a smirk when she asked for more, and got to my knees in front of her. There was a thin pair of silk panties separating us, and that just wouldn't do. I slid them down her body, unable to take my eyes off how gorgeous she was as she leaned against the wall and ran her hands through my hair. I dipped my head down, licking away all of the delicious moisture and growled with desire when she started moaning my name.

I grabbed her legs, wrapped them around my shoulders, and when she bit her lip, my tongue went back to licking and swirling around her smooth clit. I'd imagined doing this so many times, pictured what she'd look like when she came in my mouth, arching her back as I pleased her, but it was nothing compared to what she looked like right now. Her eyes were shut tight, her mouth was parted as I licked and tasted everything she had to offer. I'd never seen anything so fucking sexy in my entire life. When two of my fingers slide inside of her tight pussy she gasped lowly. "Fuck Bella, just like that..." she begged me, running her hand down my back to scratch the skin there. It was too much to taste her, touch her, and see her in such a state of arousal. My hand dipped past the constricting teddy and ran across aching cunt in the best way. I groaned, sending vibrations of pleasure up her body.

She gasped lowly when my fingers curved and hit a spot inside of her that made her scream my name out loud. I could feel her tightening around my fingers, hear her whimpering louder and see her bucking her hips into my touches as they quickened in pace. She tugged my hair roughly, sending pleasure down where my fingers connected with my body, and wrapped her legs tighter around me.

"So _close_...fuck...don't stop," she gasped when my movements became rushed. I drove my fingers deeper and harder inside of her, flicked my tongue across her clit roughly, and groaned when I saw her stomach clench and she came undone on my fingers, screaming my name. I didn't have time to lick her essence off of my fingers before she had me standing up and stood with dark eyes in front of me.

She got on her knees, grinning up at me before she devoured my throbbing core eagerly. Just seeing her between my legs made me want to cum right there, but I held it back when her hands trailed from my nipples down to where her tongue was making fast work of hardening my clit. She shoved me against the wall when my body flinched and spread my legs wide, tearing the material around my body in the process. If it wasn't enough to watch her doing these things, it was like she knew exactly how to touch me, and her fingers dove in and out of me temptingly, bringing me closer to the edge of pleasure each time. She moaned and tasted the wetness around my entrance before she dipped her tongue inside of me and rubbed my clit with her fingers. She hummed against my clit, sending waves of red hot lust up to me. I pinched down on my nipples and thrust against her impatiently. She was teasing me now, and I fucking loved it.

Something was building, getting ready to explode inside of me, and when her green eyes looked up at me they were almost black with desire and want. That was the demise of whatever was inside of me, and I felt my orgasm peak, spreading the liquid waves of lust all across my clit. She licked away the wetness until I was gasping and had finally stopped chanting her name like a mantra. I looked down at her and found her standing before me, pushing her sexy breasts against mine again as she leaned into me. She was dangerously wet again, mewing my name as I was right there with her and my hands acting on their own accord ran across her tight folds.

She giggled and kissed my lips again, bringing all of the lust up a few notches as her tongue whipped across mine. "I told you that one was fucking perfect." She announced, nodding toward the absolute destroyed teddy on the ground beside us.

Losing my train of though was easy around her, especially when she was naked and wanting me just as much as I wanted her, but I had to agree. This was just all too insane to grasp. I got everything I ever wanted in the course of thirty minutes, and she was still naked and wrapped around my waist, grinding her hips away at mine. "It really was. We might just have to get one of those to go..." I hinted and she nodded, smirking with those sexy pink lips before her lips fell to my ear and her hand ran to the spot between us.

"Definitely. Can you agree with me now?" My eyes rolled back in my head a little when hers darkened and her hands ran down my skin like silk rubbing against satin. I didn't quite understand her question, so I had to halt her movements and look into her bright eyes again.

"About what?"

Alice smiled then, pushing me down across the bench so I was lying on my back and straddled my hips. I didn't think I could feel so turned on in my entire life after what had just happened, but when her hot core pressed down on mine and rubbed all the right places with each roll of her hips, I knew I could. This little vixen would be the death of me, but at least she always knew how to make me smile. And how could I possibly doubt her when her words were so impossibly true and spoken in the sexiest raspy voice I'd ever heard in my life?

"Shopping _is_ fun."

**A/N:**

**So there it is. How was your stay inside of my mind? **

**Review and tell me :)**

**-Dee**


	2. Blog Info

Hey everyone! Sorry for all of the random updates, just there's been a LOT of shit happening!

GOOD NEWS! :D

I've started up a **blog** where ALL of my stories will be in the near future, so far I've only got all the recent, **INCLUDING the first chapter of the new story Trapped, which is not a one-shot anymore.  
><strong>

****The blog is pandadee . wordpress . com****

**Just click where it says Trapped on the top of the page and all of the chapters are uploaded there :)**

And just so you know, the chapters on that blog will contain the sexy, steamy over the fucking top lemons that I absolutely LOVE to write, while on this website I will keep things calm so the fucking admin doesn't kick me in my theoretical balls. :D

Here's the link, take out the spaces and leave me your reviews in comments ! **pandadee . wordpress . com**

**Follow me and you'll get emails when there are new posts. Or just follow me here and when I upload go there to read it and leave your reviews, whichever y'all prefer :) **

Thanks for the support, still love all of you to death!

-PandaDee


End file.
